


I Could Definitely Use This More Than Once

by deandoesthingstome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Sex, Sexual Content, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6671962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandoesthingstome/pseuds/deandoesthingstome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is a hunter who left the comfort of the bunker months ago because she couldn’t handle her feelings for Dean. The boys show up on a hunt in her backyard and Dean lets her know he’s still into it if she’s figured it out yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Definitely Use This More Than Once

It wasn’t the kind of place you ever expected to find the Winchesters. Not that they wouldn’t go anywhere necessary for a hunt. You just expected they might hit you up to see if you were already working the case since it was right in your back yard.

And working it you were. You’d gotten a foot in the door of the techno dance club with an extremely low cut top, thigh high boots and a mini skirt that barely qualified. In the past two weeks your moves had graduated you from the floor, to the stage, to the cage. You gyrated in one of two iron cages at either end of the enormous dance hall. A grate across the bottom kept you from falling through the rungs, but that was only necessary when you weren’t twisting or spinning on the perch in the middle of the cage.

You saw the suits first, sticking out like sore thumbs in a club full of skimpy clothing, shiny pants, tight tops. Then you saw the faces, scanning the crowd and you almost fell off the bar. When Dean saw you, for one brief moment, you thought he wouldn’t recognize you. The club was dark, the lights were flashing, you were wearing barely any clothes.

Instead, Dean made his way through the pulsating crowd until he was standing almost directly below your cage. In some cosmic display of fortune, Anneliese had also made her way to the cage to relieve you for your break. As you climbed down the ladder and stepped to the floor before Anneliese raised the thin rungs back up into the cage, Dean watched your every move.

“You working here, or _working here_?” he asked, leaning down to place his mouth just next to your ear while his hand came to rest against the bare skin of your hip. “These boots they have you in don’t seem like they’d really come in handy on a chase.”

“Depends what kind of chase you’re referring to.”

“Someplace quieter?” You grabbed hold of his calloused hand and tugged him behind you toward the employee break room. A quick glance back told you Sam was still keeping an eye on the crowd.

_Good_ , you told yourself. _Hopefully he knows what he’s looking for so I can keep Dean away for as long as this is gonna take._

The small room had a few metal lockers in the corner, pad locks preventing shady co-workers from stealing from one another. A small overstuffed couch, currently unoccupied, sat lonely against the far wall. You pushed the door closed and locked it behind you as Dean stepped into the room.

“Do you two know what you’re hunting?”

“Vamp nest. Did you intend to take them on your own?”

_Good. Sam’s aware._

“I didn’t. Just wasn’t quite ready for reinforcements.” Dean was close. Your heart was racing, wondering if he still felt any of the same emotions that had sent you running in the first place. Too much, too soon. That’s what you told yourself. Never even kissed him before you found another hunt to take you away from the bunker and never looked back.

But now here you were, seeing the way he traced your every move and more sure than ever that if you asked him, he’d oblige. Did you want that? Were you sure he’d offer again? Before you could talk yourself out of it, Dean was against you, hand on your neck pulling you close into his chest.

“If I’d known this is what you looked like under all those flannels and ripped jeans, I’d have been more persistent.” You could feel the slow exhale as his lips neared your own, the sharp inhale as he breathed in your own scent, more than likely strong with the sweat of a few hours of sensual dancing in the hot club. You felt more than heard a low growl begin in his chest before his mouth moved toward your ear again, cheek sweeping against your own so that you felt that five o’clock scruff leave a sting. “Can I ask, Y/N? You ran so fast last time, but I feel like you might say yes right now.”

“Ask what Dean?”

He pulled back and set his emerald eyes against your own, leaving you no choice but to return the gaze. “Let me fuck you. Let me show you what you deserve.”

There it was. And you were plenty ready. Had not so secretly hoped he’d show up to this hunt. Could be why you were taking your sweet time about clearing the nest. The longer it took, the likelier the Winchesters would be to pick up the scent and come running.

You barely whimpered, so ready for Dean’s demand, but he heard it and knew it meant yes. Your wrists were suddenly clamped together above your head as he twisted you and slammed your chest into the bay of lockers, hips pressed against your ass, chest pinning your own torso against the metal. Your nipples felt the cold through the thin fabric of the decorative bra you’d selected to dance in for the evening.

But it was Dean’s commanding voice broadcasting in your head that got the little buds rock hard.

“I always hoped you’d say yes sooner or later, always knew how much you wanted me, no matter what you said about steering clear of other hunters.”

You felt his fingers creep down your back and unsnap the clasp of your bra before he slid his hand around your ribs and pushed the fabric up and off your breasts, grabbing a firm handful of pliant flesh and rolling your nipple between his finger and thumb. The hand holding your wrists, slid down your arm, warming the goose bumps slightly before skating over the curve of your hip and grabbing hold of the thin fabric of your dance shorts.

He pulled the side of the shorts down before his hand slipped across your lower back and pushed the fabric off the opposite ass cheek. Hands still flat against the locker, you jutted your ass out to meet the sharp slap he placed on your newly bare flesh and your eyes fluttered closed as you let out a throaty moan, thankful for the sting.

“Fuck, Y/N, you want that too? Not just me burying my cock deep inside that sweet pussy of yours, but you want a good spanking?”

“Yes,” you gasped, but low and he wanted to hear you.

“Louder, Y/N. You tell me what you want. I’ll give you anything you want. You just have to ask for it.”

“Yes, Dean. Yes. I want you to spank my ass and fuck me.”

Dean had lifted a foot up between your legs and stepped on the crotch of your shorts, dragging them over your boots and down to the floor with his foot as he moved his hand slowly against the warming flesh of your ass. He slid his hand down, middle finger pressed precariously along your crack before the tip of his finger brushed against the moisture seeping from your core.

“Jesus, you are serious about this, aren’t you? You like thinking about me punishing you? ”

You felt his middle finger push up into you, sliding easily through the slick secretions and pump a few times before he withdrew the thick digit and you heard him sucking on his finger.

“Taste good, Dean? You like that?”

A sharp Oh escaped your lips as his hand came crashing against your ass again.

“You think you get to ask me how it feels? You think you get to control any of this right now?”

“No.”

“No what?”

“No sir.”

“Better.” Another tap, this one less sharp and followed immediately by the soft caress of his hand.

You peered over your shoulder, wondering if he was winding up for another smack. You were treated instead to a view of him tossing his suit jacket over the arm of the loveseat and loosening his tie as he stepped back to you, cock already straining against his pants.

His hands led the way down your skin and his lips followed, feverish kisses tongued onto your back before you felt nips and bites on the soft rounds of your ass. His hands pressed into the flesh of your hips and tugged your waist back as your hands remained glued where he left them on the locker doors.

You felt him kneel behind you and let out a satisfied moan when you felt his tongue start at the tight puckered flesh before sliding down into your soft folds. Firm hands continued to knead and squeeze, spreading your ass wide as he buried his face deep between your legs. Two fingers slid easily into your slippery pussy while his thumb rubbed against the tight pucker of your ass. You pushed eagerly back into him, moaning loudly when his tongue replaced his fingers.

Unable to get deep enough for either of you, Dean pulled back and twisted your hips, turning you to face him before lifting a leg over his shoulder and diving back in, nose against your clit and tongue pressed deep into your already sopping core. You ground against his mouth, eager for the friction and suddenly Dean was grabbing your other leg and tossing it over his shoulder as well, holding you against the lockers with his hands on your ass and his face in your crotch.

You felt Dean’s fingers crawl toward center and as soon as his fingers began to spread your cheeks wide, the familiar pull of your orgasm began. His middle finger, soaked with a quick drag down through the juice already running out of your pussy, crept slowly into your ass and the sensation was too much for you. You called his name and sent a rush of heat and juice flowing down his face. Dean dropped your legs and smirked up at you, licking his lips and wiping a hand across his mouth.

“Fuck, Y/N.”

“That’s what I was hoping for, Winchester.” You weren’t going to run from this anymore. If you’d not been overwhelmed by all your feeling for this green eyed hunter, you’d have stayed and received this treatment sooner. As it stood, a few months apart had left you sure what you wanted from him and apparently he was more than willing to oblige.

Dean stood quickly and twisted you back to face the locker, palm landing with a loud crack against your ass again.

“So insolent. You want to try that again?” followed by another sharp smack. You hissed in a “shit” and then tried to compose your answer.

“Sir. I’ve been hoping you’d show up soon and fuck me. Would you fuck me now? Please sir?”

You were met with another sharp slap on your ass, followed by a firm hand smoothing over the sting. And then a little tap, increasing in intensity, almost bouncing against your ass until another full bodied spank landed on the tender flesh of your ass. The sensation brought a small tremor and had you trying to squeeze the muscles of your aching pussy together, wondering if even that tiny amount of friction would bring more relief.

Dean’s hand were gone for a few moments and the noise behind you seemed to indicate a zipper pulled down, pants dropped, shoes kicked off. When he turned you once again toward him, all your suspicions were confirmed as he stood clad in his white dress shirt only, hand pumping the length of his thick cock. You reached out tentatively to place hands on his chest and began to unbutton the shirt, eyes glued to his own, wondering if he’d stop you, maybe punish you once more for your impatience.

He cast a devilish smirk as you gulped and swallowed, knowing full well you were waiting for his reaction. He let you finish unbuttoning his shirt and let go of his stiff cock long enough to shrug off the crisp cotton material.

“You ready for this? You been wanting this a long time, haven’t you little girl?”

“Yes, sir,” you whimpered.

“Show me where you want it,” Dean commanded.

You pressed back into the locker, flinching slightly at the feel of cold metal pressed against your flesh again, before running a hand slowly over the swell of your breast, fingertips traveling lightly over your trembling skin before pausing at the apex of your thighs.

“Don’t stop there, sweetheart.” Dean eyes grazed lasciviously over every inch of your exposed flesh as he pumped slowly up and down his own length. You took a deep breath, steeling yourself, willing yourself not to come again, wanting only to dip in for a moment, prove to him you weren’t afraid to show him what you wanted but then sure he’d replace your fingers with his own rock hard cock.

“Put another one in,” Dean ordered after you slipped your middle finger into the wet heat. When your forefinger joined in, your head tilted back involuntarily and you bent slightly forward to give a little extra leverage to the thrust. Dean was suddenly on the floor in front of you again, guiding your right leg onto the solid muscle of his left thigh, giving you a wider base and easier access to fuck yourself for him.

“That’s it sweetheart. Show me how much you want this right now.”

And all thought you had of this being a quick side trip flew out the window as Dean traced his own fingers along the sides of your slick pussy while you pumped impatiently in and out, searching out the bundle of nerves already screaming from your previous orgasm.

You whined slightly when the sweet release eluded you and you begged for Dean to fuck you already.

“Keep working it, baby girl. Make yourself cum for me.”

When you were so close and yet so far once again, Dean relented and settled his thumb against your swollen clit, rubbing the nub slowly and drawing the rush from you once more. As soon as you let go, Dean stood immediately, hooking your right leg in the crook of his elbow and sliding his cock effortlessly through the rush of your release until he was fully hilted.

The swiftness with which he stretched you wide and hit the base of your cervix pulled another sharp cry of pleasure from your throat, which Dean stifled with his lips on your own, tongue delving into the space created by your wide open mouth.

Dean fucked up into you at a relentless pace, pulling his head back from the kiss to watch you carefully. You felt his stare, expectant and heavy, and you realized he was waiting for something. When he bent his knees slightly and tilted further up inside you, he found what he was looking for: the awareness that crossed your face as your wheels began to spin.

“That’s it baby girl. What do you need right now? What’s it gonna take this time?”

Dean paused his thrust for only the second it took you to hop and let him grab hold of your left leg as well. The extra hip tilt of this position allowed Dean to thrust right against your g-spot, bringing the sweetest release yet with only a few additional strokes.

It wasn’t until Dean came with a loud growl, pulled out, and set your feet on the ground once more, leaning close against your heaving chest and holding you up on your shaky legs that you realized the pounding you’d been hearing wasn’t just from your back against the lockers.

“Y/N!!! For fuck’s sake! Your break’s over! You need to get back on the floor!”


End file.
